Таймлорды не любят
by susanivanova12
Summary: Таймлорды не любят никого, кроме…


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG-13

**Пейринг**: Доктор/Доктор

**Жанр**: Drama

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: Таймлорды не любят никого, кроме…

**Комментарии: **POV Доктора

**Статус**: закончен

**Таймлорды не любят**

Таймлорды не любят. В самом деле, таймлорды никого не могут любить, как бы нам ни хотелось. Возможно, мы и любили когда-то, но не теперь, когда… впрочем, дело прошлого, действительно прошлого во всех смыслах этого странного, такого непривычного на языке слова. Для таймлорда нет прошлого или будущего, мы живем сейчас, мы есть вчера, завтра, даже за миг до рождения Вселенной или через час после ее смерти, мы просто есть – это закон, кара, рок, судьба или все сразу.

Любил ли я? Конечно. Привязывался ли к кому-то настолько сильно, что было бы больно разлучаться? Разумеется. Дело не в друзьях из Академии, дело не в подружках, дело даже не в Мастере, моем вечном враге-друге-партнере и так далее… хм…

Дело… во мне. Нет, я бы не сказал, что я эдакий Нарцисс, склонный к самолюбованию – вовсе нет! Конечно же нет! Нет, точно нет. Да, я умный, очень, о-о-очень умный. Я веселый. Да, пожалуй, со мной интересно, особенно, если кто-то путешествует со мной рядом, такой восхитительно непостижимо прекрасный, чтобы так смешно удивляться, ничего не понимать из того, что я говорю, потому что мысли скачут так быстро, что в голове становится так как будто бы щекотно как при сцилианском вирусе, когда в мозг проникают крохотные споры и там немного зудят… чуть смешно, да, особенно, если не знать последствий, которые… Впрочем, мысли действительно постоянно скачут, потому что все их хочется побыстрее озвучить, а друзья все так же стараются успеть ухватить хоть что-то из слов, которые им непонятны.

Таймлорды не все такие как я. Они… не были, как я. Теперь же я один. Что я могу сказать про себя? Элегантный? Есть такое. Красивый? Скорее симпатичный, да, с шика-а-арными волосами – я люблю свои волосы. Эта регенерация получилась немного нервной, такой весело-нервно-забавной. Да, пожалуй, отличное слово – забавнонервновеселый я. И со мной действительно хорошо и приятно проводить время.

Роза как-то странно смотрит на меня – я ее понимаю, я ее пугаю, я настораживаю. Но я – это все еще я, я УЖЕ я. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, тш-ш-ш! Я – это… Доктор. Да, так лучше. Доктор. Просто Доктор, ничего лишнего, везде все симпатично, две руки, две ноги, голова, зубы… много зубов – это просто замечательно! Веснушки? Родинки! Да, вон там… О, да, я ее чувствую! Вот прямо тут, да, о, да! Забавно, неправда ли? Я люблю свое тело, оно немного худое, но живое, такое энергичное, такое энер-р-ргичное, да, вот так. Отличное слово: энер-р-ргичное! От него так и веет энергией.

Я люблю свое тело, люблю свой нос… немного длинноват, но вполне мил. Я люблю свои волосы, глаза – у меня карие глаза – разве не превосходно? А еще я так забавно быстро говорю – самому смешно.

Я стараюсь не думать о том, что, пожалуй, это тело наиболее симпатично из всех, что у меня были. Интересно, а что если бы меня можно было бы увидеть со стороны? Ну не так, как если бы я смотрелся в зеркало или что-то вроде этого, это выглядело бы как-то подозрительно даже для таймлорда, а я все-таки последний из таймлордов, так что мне как таймлорду совершенно не годится быть самовлюбленно-влюбленным в самого себя… да, пожалуй, эта регенерация действительно болтлива, хотя и ужасно мила и симпатична.

Так что там насчет второго меня, а?

Э… Джек, эта рука… да-да, моя, МОЯ рука... Да, я знаю, что я сбежал, но ты должен понять, что ты зафиксированная точка во времени, Тардис не может… ладно-ладно, хорошо-о-о… Я тоже рад тебя снова видеть, только не надо меня тискать и целовать… Хорошо, обними – я знаю, что от тебя так просто не отстать, но… нет, Джек, целовать не…

Да, я понимаю его обаяние и влияние его шарма на все живое и относительно живое, я прекрасно помню, как он поцеловал меня на игровой станции – это было неожиданно, приятно, влажно, я бы сказал возбуждающе для нервной системы, но… таймлорды не любят… нет, то есть да, то есть… таймлорды НЕ любят никого из смертн… да, Джек, к тебе последнее уже не относится. Не теперь, но вот тогда, знаешь, тогда это было… приятно. Да, пожалуй, хоть и все равно немного неожиданно. Все равно, не делай так больше, хорошо?

Понимаю, что ты теперь тоже обречен на все эти муки чувств, на потерю дорогих людей, но я – плохой выбор. Я таймлорд, а ты, несмотря на свое бессмертие, все же человек. Таймлорды не любят людей, не могут любить людей. Люди – компаньоны, друзья, попутчики, конечно, я люблю вас всех, но вы все равно уходите, вы стареете, покидаете меня, а я… а я таймлорд.

Да… Джек, поставь, пожалуйста, контейнер в угол. Спасибо.

Не смотри так на меня, прошу тебя, я понимаю твои чувства, но…

О, Донна! О, моя дорогая, бесподобная, очаровательная, непостижимая Донна! Только ты могла сделать двойной симбиоз и вырастить…

О… о-о-о… он просто сногсшибателен! Он великолепно-непостижимо-сумасшедше-очарователен! Точная копия, даже эта родинка – я буквально чувствую ее, но одно сердце. Всего одно смертное сердце… какое разочарование и облегчение одновременно. Он наполовину таймлорд, но все же он смертен.

Он прекрасен, но он рожден в войне, он – это… это я в том прошлом, из которого я сбежал. Но он – все, что у меня есть, он почти таймлорд, он наполовину таймлорд, он… Таймлорды не любят? Но это неправда! Я люблю! Он любит! Эта земная девочка, она чудесная, она восхитительная, я очень трепетно к ней отношусь, да, я люблю ее, она мой друг, моя подруга, но он… он совершенно другое, он – это… это как взрыв, как столкновение двух галактик, как танец звездного вихря на краю Вселенной, как бурление хрустальных водопадов из минеральной воды, он… это я.

ТАРДИС летит сквозь пространство и время, сквозь Рифт, а я не могу отвести от него глаз, хотя понимаю, что это неразумно. Я бегаю вокруг консоли только чтобы занять руки, ноги, мысли, толпящиеся в голове – о, снова этот настойчивый зуд, от которого нет спасения!

Высаживаю Джека, Марту, Микки, Сару Джейн, остаюсь с Розой, Донной и…

ТАРДИС продолжает полет, а он все смотрит, а я уже не могу все это терпеть, я знаю, я чувствую его мысли, похожие на мои, я знаю, что он думает, потому что он часть меня, а я таймлорд, я…

Дергаю рычаг и ТАРДИС замедляет ход. Я сошел с ума, но так дальше продолжаться не может – я должен знать, я должен понять, я должен его… потому что он…

Роза что-то кричит, Донна ахает и лезет настраивать приборы – она может пока она Доктор-Донна, величайшая из людей, превосходнейшая, непостижимая и так далее.

Бегу вниз, делая вид, что мне срочно понадобился разводной ключ вместо привычной Звуковой Отвертки. На самом деле, мне нужно сбежать от самого себя, от мыслей, которые толпятся в голове еще теснее, от которых больно думать, больно представлять, как он… что он…

-Ну и как? – раздается сзади такой знакомый голос. Красивый голос, если слышать его со стороны. Никогда бы не подумал, что голос настолько красив и притягателен.- Как, Доктор, удается сбежать от самого себя?

Коридоры ТАРДИС бесконечны, даже я мог бы заблудиться, если бы хотел, но сейчас я знаю, что мне некуда бежать – он знает их точно так же, как и я. Мне некуда, да и незачем бежать.

-Мне… м-м-м… мне нужен ключ,- я пячусь назад, прочь от него, хотя знаю, что он мог бы догнать меня в любой момент. Он не сильнее, не хитрее, не умнее, и уж точно не живучее меня, но он… это просто он и я боюсь своих мыслей.

-Вот как?- на его губах – никогда бы не подумал, что губы могут быть настолько привлекательными! – играет нехорошая ухмылка, а взгляд темных глаз так суров. Я не знал, как я выгляжу, когда принимаю нелегкое решение карать виновных, но теперь я это понимаю. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, я вижу это, вижу его, вижу себя.- Я – это ты,- напоминает он.- Достаточно отключить тормоз, верно? Ключ не нужен.

Он подходит ближе, совсем близко, и я чувствую тепло его тела. Он расслаблен, руки в карманах брюк – я люблю этот костюм, он мне очень идет… то есть он идет ему… нам.

-Там слома…- я непроизвольно облизываю губы и замечаю его пристальный взгляд. Он знает мои мысли, знает их так же, как я знаю его мысли, как мы оба знаем, что думаем, хотя прячем все за все возможные и невозможные блокировки, замки и стены.

-Мне так интересно,- чуть приглушенно произносит он, открывая дверь ближайшей комнаты – спальня. Совершенно незнакомая, наверное, он бы хотел такую – громадная кровать, перина, балдахин, подушки, ковры, свечи… много, очень много свечей и аромат как на Галлифрее: травой, цветами, свежестью снега и Временем.- Ты замучаешь себя, если не удовлетворишь любопытство,- добавляет он, заходя внутрь неторопливо как кошка. О, надо же, как я хорош сзади! То есть…

Проклятый румянец…

-Слушай, это все кончится очень плохо,- начинаю я, снова облизывая губы.- Это неправильно, этого не должно…

-Таймлорды никого не любят,- перебивает он, чуть растягивая слова, словно дразнясь.- Мне можешь не говорить. Я таймлорд.

-Наполовину!- восклицаю я, прячась за это слово как за щитом добродетели. Но он же знает правду, он же думает так же, как я, он часть меня самого… Как же это прекрасно, ужасно, неправильно и сладко! – Ты наполовину таймлорд и эта половина как раз из тех, что должна держаться от меня подальше. Тебе нельзя быть здесь, тебе нельзя остаться, это парадокс, который может создать… - с каждым моим словом он надвигается на меня, тесня к стене, загоняя меня в угол буквально и фигурально. Я могу оттолкнуть его, но он тоже может толкнуть, наши силы равны, драка в данном случае бесполезна и бессмысленна. В голову приходит странное сравнение: нельзя же бить одной рукой другую! Смешное сравнение, если подумать, что так оно и есть во всех смыслах.

Он загоняет меня в угол, все так же пристально глядя на меня и держа руки в карманах, с минуту смотрит в мои глаза и вдруг отходит, чуть пожимая плечами.

-Хорошо,- равнодушно бросает он.- Как скажешь.

Он усмехается. Как же хорошо я знаю эту ухмылку! Она что-то мне напоминает… нет, не меня, скорее Мастера. Ох, Мастер…

Он берется за ручку двери и я вдруг осознаю, что вот сейчас он уйдет, навсегда уйдет, потому что Донна все равно поймет, что нужно сделать, она догадается, а потом ТАРДИС прилетит на место, остановится, он выйдет за дверь и я уже никогда больше не увижу его.

Никогда… печальное слово, оно так хорошо знакомо мне. Никогда больше не увидеть свой народ, никогда не прогуляться под небом Галлифрея, не увидеть Цитадель… Никогда - слишком долгий срок даже для таймлорда.

-Стой!- резко произношу я, поднимая руку, как будто боясь уже одного того, что он сейчас не послушается, откроет дверь, выйдет и бросит меня так же, как и остальные. Но он замирает, недоверчиво поворачивается ко мне, а я… я почти бегом приближаюсь к нему, боясь передумать, боясь его реакции, боясь невыносимого чувства одиночества, как призрак вечно витающего рядом.- Стой,- повторяю я, касаясь его щеки своей ладонью и наклоняясь к его губам. Он знает, что я хотел бы сказать другое. Не «Стой», а «Останься», но я знаю, что он никогда этого не скажет – это наш секрет, знать который никому больше не нужно.

Я целую его губы, ласкаю его шею, но чувствую, что он не обнимет меня – его руки по-прежнему в карманах брюк, но вот он чуть изменяет положение тела и я ощущаю прикосновение теплых пальцев к своей шее. Он горячий, он не такой, как я, но он все, что у меня есть. Нет, я не про то, что лучшего никогда не будет, вовсе нет, но он другой, он таймлорд, да, все верно, но он и человек. Он полукровка, человек с разумом таймлорда и одним сердцем. И он прекрасен.

Сердца бешено бьются в груди, легкие жадно выхватывают порции воздуха, голова кружится – вот оно! Хочется кричать, хочется прыгать высоко-высоко, хочется повалить его на все эти подушки, на перину, можно даже на ковер, прикоснуться к этой родинке, просто прикоснуться к нему, но…

-Стой,- повторяю я, отстраняясь. – Нет, стой, - повторяю я увереннее, желая надавать себе и ему по щекам, потому что это все неправильно, так не должно быть, не будет, и он это тоже знает. – Не…

Он прикасается к моим губам указательным пальцем.

-Знаю,- отвечает он на мой немой вопрос – понимает ли он, что мы творим, что можем натворить? – Я понимаю.

Судорожно сглатываю подступивший комок – понял, почувствовал. Таймлорды не могут любить. Таймлорды не любят.

Голова проясняется, хотя так бы не хотелось терять эту призрачную дымку и снова оставаться одному. Его глаза темны и холодны, думаю, мои выглядят примерно так же.

-Пойдем,- я хватаюсь за ручку двери как говорят люди про утопающего и соломинку – только бы не передумать, только бы не повернуться к нему снова, не прижаться к его губам своими, не…- Нужно закрыть трещину,- добавляю я.

Он равнодушно пожимает плечами и идет за мной.

Донна бегает вокруг консоли, нажимает на все кнопки, все крутит, вертит, а я лишь неуловимым жестом отжимаю ручной тормоз и ТАРДИС, качнувшись, останавливается в точке назначения.

Вот и все.

Мы стоим на влажном песке.

Миг прощания.

Я люблю Розу, честно, она прекрасная девушка, но…

-Я недоговорил в прошлый раз,- говорю я, глядя на нее и стараясь не смотреть на него.- Я хотел сказать…

-Говори,- просит она.- Что ты тогда не сказал? Закончи фразу.

-Я сказал: «Роза Тайлер…»

-Да?- она подается чуть вперед.

-Роза Тайлер, я…- слова застывают в горле, когда я поднимаю глаза на него. – Я думаю, он скажет,- киваю я на него подбородком. Я трус, я знаю, но он должен остаться, а это значит, что он останется с ней, с Розой. Пусть начинает выстраивать мосты.

Я вижу как он наклоняется к ее уху, как шепчет ей те слова, которые не смог сказать я, и мне почти больно, так больно, что я даже не знаю, почему именно – из-за нее или из-за него, или из-за них обоих.

Она целует его, и тогда я отворачиваюсь и ухожу, больше не оглядываясь. Потому что я трус, потому, что я таймлорд, потому, что и он тоже таймлорд, хоть и человек, потому, что…

Таймлорды не могут любить.

Таймлорды не любят…


End file.
